<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When someone ask you if you are fine, but youre not really fine by LadyPoison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028830">When someone ask you if you are fine, but youre not really fine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoison/pseuds/LadyPoison'>LadyPoison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Doing Their Best, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mission gone wrong but not too wrong, Omega Boruto, Omegaverse, ayuda no sé qué estoy haciendo :c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoison/pseuds/LadyPoison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boruto tenía que trabajar en su estrategia, ya lo sabía, muchas gracias.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When someone ask you if you are fine, but youre not really fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahora, con un alfa enemigo en frente, a punto de entrar en celo todo porque no pudo controlar sus estúpidas feromonas, Boruto pudo ver el error en su plan. </p><p>En un principio, usar sus feromonas como carnada para que el shinobi enemigo se acercara lo suficiente para así poder deshacerse de este de manera rápida y fácil le pareció el mejor plan del mundo, no contaba con que el enemigo no era tan estúpido y contraataco de la misma manera; el enemigo, sabiendo que era un omega el que estaba emitiendo un olor tan dulce, utilizo sus propias feromonas para debilitar al shinobi y poder hacer lo que nuestro querido Boruto no pudo hacer, porque obviamente no era la primera vez que pasaba y Boruto tenía que trabajar en su estrategia, ya lo sabía, muchas gracias. </p><p>La razón por este fallo tan infantil y humillante fue que, pensando que aún faltaba bastante para su celo, no llevo ningún supresor y solo contaba con el collar negro, uno especialmente para omegas shinobi que les permite regular con la ayuda de su chakra la fuerza de sus feromonas, específicamente para esto, era la primera vez que utilizaba una técnica como esa, así que, emocionado, decidió darle una pruebita. Ahora sabe que uno no debería hacer ese tipo de experimentos con la vida en la línea. </p><p>Volviendo a la acción. </p><p>Ah sí, su estúpido celo. No es posible reaccionar tan rápido a un alfa ¿o sí? Lo único que eso podría significar es- (que está cerca de su "pareja predestinada") </p><p>- No puedo creer que el hijo del Hokage pudiera caer en un truco tan barato, los ninjas de Konoha están perdidos. - Dijo el alfa, cada segundo se acercaba más y Boruto estaba a punto de vomitar, esto era horrible, tenía que salir de ahí. </p><p>Ni siquiera podía hablar, las feromonas del alfa lo estaban mareando y cada paso que daba, lo llenaba de angustia, no debía dejar que ese alfa se acerque. Tenía que luchar, pero ¿cómo? </p><p>Su equipo estaba del otro lado de la estructura, completando la misión, solo era un simple "obtener información para el cliente" nada difícil, una misión de rango C. El único inconveniente era la ridícula cantidad de alfas involucrados, apenas había 2 betas, eso era ridículo. </p><p>No debió haberse hecho el orgulloso cuando hablaban del plan, Konohamaru decidió confiar en él, por esta vez, dijo, ahora lo había arruinado, como siempre. </p><p>Si solamente pudiese mover sus putas manos... </p><p>El alfa estaba sobre él. </p><p>¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?</p><p>Ahora estaba aterrado. </p><p>Debido a esto, sus feromonas dieron un giro brusco entre dulzura y asco, fue lo suficientemente rápido para hacer que el alfa se sorprendiera, y por más mínimo que fuere, era lo que Boruto necesitaba en el momento. Rápidamente saco un kunai, que utilizo para apuñalar su cuello y sacárselo de encima.</p><p>"Lo... Lo logré". </p><p>Un problema menos, por ahora. </p><p>Lo único que le faltaba era solucionar el tema de su celo, encontrar a su equipo, y terminar la misión vivo y sin ninguna marca. Relativamente fácil. </p><p>Hasta que le fue relativamente mal. </p><p>Ya que avanzar en territorio enemigo no sería la idea más inteligente (y él sabe muy bien de eso) con las fuerzas que tenía, fue hacía la salida, era un área remota, pero dentro de un bosque húmedo y, por suerte para él, lleno de pequeños lugares dónde esconderse. </p><p>Se puso manos a la obra y encontró una pequeña madriguera, lo suficiente para poder quedarse un rato, pero no tan cómoda para pasar un celo, pero en las circunstancias en las que estaba, era lo mejor que pudo encontrar. Poniendo trampas de arriba a abajo, y dejando una pequeña huella para que su equipo lo encontrara, puso una barrera, más un genjutsu, lo suficiente para poder taparlo por un tiempo, y se adentró. </p><p>Pasaron 8 infernales horas, no tenía ni un maldito supresor, y su equipo no hacía acto de presencia. Claramente en la mayor situación de desventaja que podía encontrarse, no sabía si salir y arriesgarse a un nuevo encuentro enemigo, del cual probablemente no saldría virgen o quedarse y rezar a que su equipo no lo haya abandonado. </p><p>Su estado físico era lamentable, el celo de un omega joven y sin pareja, es lo peor y más doloroso que puede ocurrir, en su caso, lo dejaba un apetito insaciable, sus antojos suelen variar, pero casi siempre es ramen. En esos días, suele comer como si nunca ha comido en su vida. Sus padres descubrieron que el apetito inhumano, de ambos, fue a caer en él, con toda la fuerza que uno espera de los más grandes fans del ramen. Pagan una tonelada de comida por él, cosa por la que esta eternamente agradecido. Pero eso no es todo, el dolor que siente es de los peores que uno puede llegar a sufrir, y en omegas lo normal es pasar un celo por mes, realmente odia esta parte de su vida.</p><p>Pero en este momento, fuera de casa, de su <em>nido, </em>se siente como si en verdad fuera a morir. Se siente como en el infierno, y tiene un hambre de los mil demonios, lo único que impide que se ponga a llorar es el conocimiento de qué su equipo va a venir, y pronto volverán a su hogar. </p><p>Pero luego de 8 horas soportando el dolor de un celo, no sabe qué hacer. </p><p>¿Qué tan seguro es ir ahora?</p><p>¿Lo encontrarán?</p><p>¿Su equipo lo estará buscando? </p><p>Quería llorar, esto era horrible, la misión en sí no es lo más complicado del mundo, era simplemente entrar, agarrar el pergamino, e irse. </p><p>Bueno, llegó la hora. </p><p>Boruto salió de su "nido" y fue, muy adolorido y febril, al interior de la fortaleza, era de hecho un lugar amplio pero su aspecto exterior lo hacía ver como una simple choza. Entro por donde lo había hecho originalmente, topándose con el cadáver del alfa, y pasando este, siguió caminando hacia su interior. El plan, era entrar cada uno por un lado diferente, localizar el pergamino y salir juntos. Boruto seguía preguntándose sobre el paradero de su equipo, pero, aun así, con su equipo perdido y él en celo, sabía que estaban bien, o al menos, no estaban muertos. </p><p>Pero al dar unos pasos más, sintió un chakra familiar. Y por fin después de 8 horas en una cueva, pudo encontrarse con su equipo. </p><p>- ¿Boruto?,¡Boruto! Te vez terrible, no te preocupes, -</p><p>El resto de las palabras fueron apenas un murmullo para él, y luego, oscuridad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>